My Maria: A oneshot
by feekguitar21
Summary: It's a short oneshot, what kind of summary would I give, without giving too much away? Just R&R! Please! : BTW, it's a JOMMY!


Hi: ) I got this idea a while ago, but just finished it today. Hehe. Decided to put it on here. I've also got it on the instant star website, but oh well: ) So here it goes...enjoy!\

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Instant Star. Maria is my character. "My Maria" is a song by Brooks and Dunn: )

* * *

My Maria 

She stood there, in the kitchen. Bread, butter, knife. She spread the butter on the bread, and folded each piece in half. This was her favorite snack. A drink. She needed liquid. She walked out to the garage where the refridgerator was, and grabbed a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper. Mmmm, her favorite. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled, closing the door. While she was walking back in to the house she heard his voice. "Ya know. I could be some psycho rapist-killer, waiting for the perfect prey...and you're it...just letting me in..." she smiled as she turned the corner, and saw him leaning on the doorway. "You're sooo funny!" she says, sarcastically. Walking over to the counter, the woman opened her soda. There was an awkward silence, broken by him. "So...where's my girl?" She looked up at him, studying him with her eyes. Girl. So funny how just one simple 4-lettered word could mean so much. Girl. That had been her nickname a while back. Now...well, it wasn't. "She's upstairs. Asleep on my bed. Go on up." He smiled and walked upstairs.

She turned back to the counter, and started eating her buttery snack. A tear came to her eye, thinking of him. Why? Why did everything have to go down the drain? They waited so long...so long...for this?

He walked up stairs, and turned into her bedroom. There she was. Sweet Maria. He climbed into bed next to her, brushing a hair from her face. She stirred in her sleep, and awoke. "Daddy?" he shook his head. "Hey sweetie. You sleepin'?"

"Mmmhmmm." she mumbled, closing her eyes once again. He smiled and looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Piercing, her eyes. Her skin was light, pale, fair. But not too much. She definatly looked like her mother.

Ten minutes passed, and he still hadn't returned. She grabbed her soda, wiped her mouth, and headed up stairs. Opening the door, she smiled. He laid there, eyes closed, arms wrapped around that little girl. Maria. She leaned against the door, watching them sleep. His eyes fluttered open. "Oh, I'll just go. I just..."

"No...stay. It's okay." she smiled at him, and he returned it. "Thanks." She walked over to the desk chair, and took a seat. "Mommy?" She turned around and noticed Maria had awoken. "Hey baby."

"Mommy, come here." she walked over and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her hand on Maria's arm. "No, I want mommy and daddy both." Maria said, pulling on her arm. She was only 3. Adorable. "Okay, I'll lay down with you." She layed down, Maria in between him and her. She messed with Maria's hair, helping her fall asleep once again. Soon after, her eyes closed. But he stayed awake. He watched her sleep. She was beautiful. He missed this so much. Being with her, laying with her...kissing her, holding her at night. He wanted that feeling back...so bad.

A couple minutes later, she woke up, fluttering her eyes. She looked up and smiled. "Hey..." He just smiled. They both looked up at the ceiling, looking for designs in the stucco. "Jude..." he whispered. "Yeah, Tommy?" He took a deep breath. Still looking at the ceiling, he spoke, "I miss you." She turned her head to look at him, and he looked back. Jude shook her head a little. "I miss you too." Tommy shook his head, and smiled. He turned his attention back to the ceiling. "What happened to us?" Tommy asked, still looking at the ceiling. Jude looked over to him. "I don't know. For some reason, we fought a lot. I guess we both thought divorce was our only way out." Jude looked down at Maria. Oh sweet Maria.

Jude rubbed Maria's back. Her hand trailed down her legs, to her feet. She lightly tickeled them, causing a smile from Maria. "And I thought you were sleeping." Maria stopped smiling. "I am..." Jude giggled, and ran her fingers through Maria's hair. Oh Maria. Jude touched her arm, and trailed it down to her hand, entwining their fingers. Jude smiled and bent down, kissing her girls back, and up to her cheek. She planted a gazillion kisses in a row, very fast, causing Maria to laugh. "Momma, stop it." Jude smiled and returned to raking her fingers through Maria's hair.

Tommy watched Jude and Maria. Everything Jude did reminded him of that night. The night Maria had been conceived...

**Jude had lightly carressed Tommy's chest, making sure to touch every inch. Her hands roamed his back, and back to his chest. She trailed kisses from his stomach to his lips. He stopped the kiss, and began to kiss her neck. When his tongue hit her skin, she let out a small moan. Jude's hands traveled down his legs, to his feet, back up again to his chest. Tommy rubbed his hands along her back, but was stopped by Jude. She grabbed his hand, entwined their fingers, and brought them over their heads. Jude looked down at Tommy and smiled. They kissed again, passionatly, filled with love, not wanting to let go. **

Tommy could still feel Jude's hand roam his body. He loved that feeling, and, after all this time, longed for it still. It had been 2 years since they had divorced. They thought it was the best idea at the time, for they yelled and screamed alot, scaring Maria. Oh sweet Maria. But Tommy still longed for Jude. After all this time. He would never yell again, become a mute, if it meant being with her.

Tommy looked at Jude, and noticed she was staring at him. "Did you think it was right? The divorce I mean..." she asked. Personally, Jude didn't want the divorce. She only did it because she thought it to be the best. She thought it would save Maria alot of wildness. Oh sweet Maria. "I don't know. I mean we fought. That's a given. But...I...I still...I don't know..." Tommy looked down looking for the right words to say. They wouldn't come to mind. He looked down at his beautiful daughter. Maria. Sweet Maria. He raked his hands through her hair. Tommy still felt Jude's gaze on him as he sang...

_My Maria, don't you know I've come a long, long way_

_I been longin' to see her_

_When she's around she takes my breath away... _

Tommy looked over at Jude, indicating he had sung that about HER. He turned his attention back to Maria as he continued.

_Sweet Maria, the sunlight surely hurts my eyes_

_I'm a lonely dreamer on a highway in the skies..._

_Maria, Maria I love you_

_My Maria, there were some blue and sorrow times_

_Just my thoughts about you bring back my piece of mind_

_Gypsy lady you're a miracle work for me_

_You set my soul free like a ship sailing on the sea_

_She is the sunlight when skies are grey... _

Tommy looked at Jude again. He couldn't help but feel these things about her...

_She treats me so right, lady take me away_

_My Maria_

_Maria I love you_

_My Maria_

_Maria I love you_

_My Maria_

_Maria I love you... _

Tommy finished the song by kissing the stop of Maria's head. Oh sweet Maria.

"Tommy..." Jude looked into Tommy's blue eyes. She became self-conscious. But she knew that she had to do this. "I never wanted to get a divorce. I did it for you, for our child. But I didn't do it for me... I still love you Tommy. I always will. You were the one for me, and I'm never going to find anyone else..." Jude finished with a glint in her eye. Tommy was confused. Purely confused.

She had only done this for him? She had given up everything...for him...for their daughter?

"Marry me." Jude looked at Tommy in surprise. "W--w--what?" She stuttered. "Marry me." He said again, his expression not changing. "But Tommy--"  
"No! No buts Jude. I love you. I always have. I never stopped. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine...marry me. Please." Jude looked into his eyes and saw need, passion, and...love. She looked down at their daughter. Oh sweet Maria. She smiled. "Okay. I'll marry you...again!" Tommy smiled widely, and stood up off the bed, careful not to wake Maria. Jude stood also. For a second, they just stared at each other. Then Tommy reached out and pulled her into a kiss. One of those life-changing, forget surroundings, full of passion kisses. "I love you, Tom Quincy."

"And I love you, Jude...uh...soon to be Quincy." They both smiled, and looked at Maria. Oh sweet Maria...blue and sorrow times, she glorified. Grey skies, she lit. Oh sweet Maria. You've done it again.

The End

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Horrible? Wickedly awesome? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
